None.
The present invention relates to an enclosure for an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). In particular, the present invention relates to an enclosure that is mounted to the ATV in a folded manner that allows normal use of the ATV and yet is quickly and easily deployable over the entire ATV.
ATVs are typically used by people as a mode of transportation or a recreational vehicle. ATVs are often used by individuals during hunting, ice fishing, and other outdoor activities. The smaller size and compactness of an ATV allows users, including hunters and campers to reach secluded areas not normally accessible by cars and trucks. Additionally, the design of ATVs allow users to maneuver rugged terrain not easily reached by other vehicles or hiking and more easily and quickly reached by an ATV. The ATV also aids the user by carrying equipment and allowing the user to ride to the desired location. ATVs are also useful for ice fishing to carry individuals and their equipment to the designated fishing spot. ATVs are lighter than other vehicles, such as cars and trucks, used to reach fishing spots thereby having a lower risk of falling through the ice.
Hunting and ice fishing typically occur during the fall and winter months when inclement weather and harsh weather conditions exist. Users and the ATV will often need to be protected from the weather. Campers will also need an area to setup camp, a place to eat, and rest. The compact size of the ATV limits the amount of equipment, including shelter, an individual can carry. Furthermore, because of the transitory nature of hunting and ice fishing any shelter an individual uses should allow for quick and easy setup and take down.
It is desirable to have a shelter for mounting to an ATV that is portable, easy to setup and take down by its user, and provides an area for the user to hunt, fish, rest or camp.
The present invention relates to an enclosure for mounting to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). The enclosure has a first canopy bracket mountable to a front rack of the ATV and a second canopy bracket mountable to a rear rack of an ATV. A frame comprising a plurality of support members is pivotally attached to the first and second canopy brackets. Wherein the plurality of support members pivot around the canopy brackets between a collapsed position and an open position. A cover is positioned over the frame such that when the frame is in the collapsed position the cover is folded and when the frame is in the deployed position the cover is open.